Linhardt
|fullname = Linhardt von Hevring |jap_fullname = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthday =November 7 |fod_birth =7th of the Red Wolf Moon Imperial Year 1163 |relatives =Count Hevring (Father) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy Heir of House Hevring |faction(s) = Black Eagles |home = County of Hevring |nationality = Adrestian Empire |class = Noble |voiceby =Chris Patton |jap_voiceby = Shun Horie |age = 16-17 (Pre-timeskip) 21-22 (Post-timeskip)|residence = Garreg Mach Monastery|firstseen = Chapter 1: Three Houses|firstjoined = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Black Eagles are chosen)|firstfought = Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion (If the Black Eagles aren't chosen)|alias = }} Linhardt is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Linhardt is a student at the Officers Academy who's from the Adrestian Empire, and a member of the Black Eagles. He possesses a minor Crest of Saint Cethleann. He is 16 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Linhardt is the eldest son and heir of House Hevring, a line of counts. He has been good friends with Caspar since he was 6 years old. Academy phase Linhardt enrolls in the Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 and joins the Black Eagles. Cindered Shadows Linhardt is the other Black Eagle member besides Edelgard in the party that explores Abyss. He revels in the chance to explore Abyss's library, which contains knowledge not available in Garreg Mach's official library, and serves as a de facto researcher of the Chalice of Beginnings and the Four Apostles. War phase Personality Hating constraints and loving his freedom, Linhardt does his best to avoid worries and problems, and indulges in lazing about. Contrary to what this may indicate at first, Linhardt is far from useless, as he offers precise observation and criticism to his classmates in several of his support conversations, but he is unwilling to utilize his skills in a practical manner. He has a genuine interest in Crests, and when he gets into his research he can forget to even eat or sleep. That, accompanied by his unparalleled intellect makes him one of the smartest students in his class. However, he often flutters from interests and is only able to focus on whatever fancies him in the moment. Additionally, he is extremely disinterested in anything else not related to the topic he is focused on will cause him to become drowsy and/or fall asleep. Due to his Crest research, he's particularly intelligent and can realize that things are not as they seem compared to others. If he is brought into battle against Indech, he deduces that he is hiding his actual form, but is told to feign ignorance. In his supports with Flayn, he also figures out that she is not who she makes out to be, due to her major Crest and the fact that Cethleann famously never had any children, though she barely manages to quell his suspicions. Despite their personalities and hobbies being different, he gets along well with Caspar.﻿ He has a strong dislike of blood, so much so that upon his first kill, he will be shocked and horrified at his actions. Additionally, the bloodiness of the events surrounding The Remire Calamity causes him to start considering the moral and ethical boundaries of acceptable research. Angelica Tea is his favourite. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |30% |45% |40% |40% |45% |30% |45% |20% |} Maximum Stats |63 |42 |66 |56 |55 |63 |48 |65 |43 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ |Fire |Nosferatu |- |C |Cutting Gale |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Bolganone |Restore |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | Excalibur | Warp |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Linhardt will automatically be recruited if Byleth chooses to teach the Black Eagles house in chapter 1. If Byleth chose to teach any other house, Linhardt can transfer to their class if Byleth has a high enough Magic stat and a high enough Reason proficiency. The player can decrease the required threshold if the player has a support rank with him. Overall Linhardt is the main healer for the Black Eagles, and is well-rounded for the class. All of his growths are average or slightly-above average (except for health, strength and defense), so it is rare that he will have deficiencies in any stats, but he also will not stand out anywhere in particular. Coupled with his varied spell list, Linhardt proves to be a jack-of-all-trades, but a master-of-none compared to other healers or mages. However, he has the disadvantage of not learning any 1-3 range spells unlike other magic users. Because of Linhardt's useful spell list in both schools of magic, Linhardt would do best in a class that can use magic, like Warlock, Bishop, Mortal Savant, etc. Linhardt also has the ever-useful spell Warp, which should make him one of the more valued utility units. Given that he cannot promote to Gremory, he can alternatively make for an acceptable Dark Bishop, though the class itself is not superb. Mortal Savant is another option, but the class does not provide additional spell charges and he will not be able to make good use of swords due to his below-average strength. Holy Knight is another good master class for Linhardt and fully expands on his movement and his utility, but does not provide him with additional charges like Bishop does. Like many other mages, he should be kept as a back unit for supportive magic and healing. Thanks to his low HP and Defense, one hit from a physical unit will most likely lead to his death, so stay alert and cautious. Other than that, Linhardt is a mid-tier healer, so recruiting any other Faith Magic specialist (Marianne, Mercedes, and Flayn) as backups should make your experiences easier. Supports * Byleth * Edelgard * Hubert * Ferdinand * Caspar * Bernadetta * Dorothea * Petra * Annette * Lysithea * Marianne * Flayn * Hanneman * Catherine * Hapi Quotes Linhardt/Quotes Possible Endings Linhardt - Sleepy Crest Scholar : Linhardt abandoned his inherited position in favor of a carefree life at Garreg Mach Monastery. There he spent his days at ease, wiling away the hours at the fishing pond or in his private study. After his passing, a treasure trove of documents was unearthed, revealing the key discoveries he had made during his many years of Crest research. Linhardt and Byleth - (Crimson Flower) : Though grateful for the end of the war, Byleth and Linhardt were disappointed to see that there was no time to relax. The fight against those who slither in the dark began immediately, and Linhardt abandoned his territory to help fight for a world of peace and quiet. Though the struggle was bitter, he took heard in the knowledge that once it was over, he and Byleth could spend the rest of their days in leisure, chasing idle pursuits far away from the stage of battle. Linhardt and Byleth (Azure Moon) : After taking on the role of archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth announced his/her marriage to Linhardt. The people placed high expectations on him, but to their consternation, Linhardt spent most of his time fishing, relaxing, and researching Crests. Fortunes turned when Byleth discovered a document containing a ground-breaking discovery hidden away on Linhardt's desk. Cast unwittingly into prominence, Linhardt was put to work in earnest. In return for his service to the church, he demanded longer naps with the archbishop. Linhardt and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : After ascending to the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth announced his/her marriage to Linhardt. The people of Fódlan placed high expectations on their leader's spouse, but to their consternation, Linhardt spent most of his time fishing, relaxing, and researching Crests. Fortunes turned when Byleth discovered a document, hidden away on Linhardt's desk, which provided a ground-breaking discovery. Cast unwittingly into prominence, Linhardt was put to work in earnest. In return for his service, he demanded longer naps in the company of his spouse. Linhardt and Edelgard : As the new Adrestian emperor, Edelgard gave all she had to breathe new life into the government of Fódlan. With tireless work and great sacrifice, she instituted new class reforms to ensure that people could rise on their own merits. During those years, however, there was a period of time in which she simply disappeared. It is said that she went to the research facility of the foremost authority in Crests, Linhardt, who had relinquished his rank and title to live a life of study. There, after confirming the results of Linhardt's experiments, Edelgard was able to enjoy a rare break from her busy life. The respite was brief, but they cherished that time for the rest of their lives. Linhardt and Caspar : After the war, Linhardt and Caspar abandoned their noble houses to pursue a carefree journey wandering the world. They traveled to every corner of Fódlan, and even ventured abroad now and again. Caspar got into trouble at every turn on their travels, but Linhardt was always there, begrudgingly, to get him out of it. The records of their adventures were immortalized in a book by an anonymous author, entitled "The Thousand Roads and Seven Seas." It is said they did eventually settle down, after the events in those stories, but where they actually did is unknown. Linhardt and Bernadetta (Crimson Flower) : Linhardt and Bernadetta caused quite the stir after the war when they abandoned their inherited titles and eloped to Garreg Mach. Returning to the monastery, where they were always most comfortable, the couple lived peaceful lives away from the hassle of politics. When the Empire's efforts to restore the church were complete, the Officers Academy reopened, and two eccentric individuals took up professorships there. One was perpetually asleep, or absorbed in absentminded study; the other refused to show herself at all unless it was time to give a lecture. Linhardt and Bernadetta (Other routes) : Linhardt and Bernadetta caused quite the stir after the war when they abandoned their inherited titles and eloped to Garreg Mach. Returning to the monastery, where they were always most comfortable, the couple lived peaceful lives away from the hassle of politics. When the church was fully restored, the Officers Academy reopened, and two eccentric individuals took up professorships there. One was perpetually asleep, or absorbed in absentminded study; the other refused to show herself at all unless it was time to give a lecture. Linhardt and Dorothea : After the war, Linhardt decided to inherit his title. He spent several years studying his territory, learning to manage its affairs, and when he was ready to become the new Count Hevring, he announced his marriage to Dorothea. Somehow, despite all this activity, Linhardt actually managed to keep up with his Crest studies. Though his results were dubious at times, his new wife helped him alter them so that they would be of use to people. Their relationship was unlike anything the nobility had ever witnessed. When faced with this accusation, Linhardt and Dorothea could only laugh and note that the past was of no significance to them. Linhardt and Petra : Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her father. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic relationships on more equal terms. Next, she introduced industrial practices that were modeled on those of Fódlan, vastly improving her homelands economy. This rapid development surprised those abroad, until it was discovered that the improvement came thanks to the counsel of Petra's husband, Linhardt, who had left Fódlan to offer Brigid his insight and talent. It is said that the couple maintained a healthy and affectionate relationship and that they raised many happy children together. Linhardt and Annette : When the Officers Academy reopened after the war, Linhardt gave up his inheritance to take on a position as a professor there. He soon married Annette, who had taken on the same job, and side by side, they helped to educate the next generation of students. Unfortunately, Annette took her teaching duties far more seriously then Linhardt, who was more concerned with his Crest research, and developed a reputation for falling asleep-sometimes more than once-during his own lectures. In their first few years as a couple she fought desperately to correct his behaviour, but later she learned to accept it, and even looked forward to finding creative ways to wake him up. Linhardt and Lysithea : Though Linhardt researched vigorously for a method by which to remove the Crests from Lysithea and save her life, the war ended before he could reach any conclusions. Lysithea, deciding that she should return home to her parents, thanked Linhardt and took her leave of Garreg Mach. Not to be deterred, Linhardt set his affairs in order, renounced his noble title, and followed Lysithea to Ordelia territory to continue his research. Years later, his efforts bore fruit, and Lysithea's Crests were successfully removed. With a new future ahead of her, Lysithea, too, renounced her noble claim, and the couple married as commoners. It is said they raised a very happy family. Linhardt and Marianne : Marianne returned home to a warm welcome from her adoptive father, who recognized her wisdom and skill and began to groom her as his successor. Meanwhile, Linhardt abandoned his noble claim, and happened to choose Margrave Edmund's territory as the site at which to continue his Crest research. Edmund took a liking to Linhardt and approved wholeheartedly when the scholar and his daughter expressed their wish to marry. As Edmund's successors, the couple combined Linhardt's brilliance with Marianne's practical wisdom to bring abundance to the people. Linhardt and Flayn : Immediately after the war, Flayn disappeared from Garreg Mach. At the same time, Linhardt mysteriously abandoned his claim to House Hevring, and also vanished. It was suspected, among those who knew them, that they had eloped, although no one seemed to know just where they went. Over a decade later, well after the Officers Academy had been rebuilt, something strange happened. A sleepy young girl with antiquated clothing and the Major Crest of Cethleann enrolled. Over the next two years, a young boy and girl with that same Crest also enrolled. Though Crest scholars deduced that they must be siblings, the truth of their lineage was never definitely proven. Linhardt and Catherine (Azure Moon / Silver Snow*) : When Rhea absconded her post as archbishop, Catherine resigned from the Knights of Seiros and accompanied her to a life of seclusion in the Red Canyon. They were joined by Catherine's new husband, Linhardt, who continued his Crest research at Catherine's behest. Motivated by his wife, and freed from all other distractions, Linhardt made new discoveries at an astonishing rate. The fruits of his research brought about dramatic changes in the world of Crest research, but for the sake of his privacy, Linhardt always published his papers anonymously. : * Requires Byleth to have an A Support or higher with Rhea. Linhardt and Catherine (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow*) : Catherine left the Knights of Seiros and set out to travel across Fódlan. With Thunderbrand in hand, she wandered the countryside, seeking always to defend the innocent and punish the wicked. During these years of heroics, she had an unusual traveling companion in Linhardt, who had renounced his noble title and followed her. During their adventures, Catherine was said to be nearly unstoppable, and Linhardt all but useless—except in moments of great need, when the Crest scholar's wisdom would suddenly carry the day. The pair's adventures lived on as beloved folktales, passed down through the generations. It is unclear whether the two were ever romantically involved. : * Requires Byleth to not achieve an A Support or higher with Rhea. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Linhardt is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology 'Linhardt' is a German name equivalent to 'Leonard' and means 'Lion-hearted'. Trivia *Linhardt shares the Crest of Cethleann with Flayn. *Linhardt has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Priest and Bishop. *Linhardt shares his English VA, Chris Patton, with Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Kliff. *Linhardt is one of the characters who can have S-Supports with both male and female Byleth. The others are: Rhea, Dorothea, Edelgard, Sothis, Mercedes, Jeritza, Yuri, Alois (platonic) and Gilbert (platonic as well) *Linhardt is the only male character in Three Houses who can learn ten spells. *Linhardt stands at 177cm (or about 5’10”). *Linhardt's artwork when reaching the S-Support is unique, since it depicts him on the grass, not on the monastery's balcony. *Linhardt shares his Paralogue with Leonie but, differently from the other characters with a shared Paralogue, the two cannot support. The same goes for Ferdinand and Lysithea, Caspar and Mercedes, and also Anna and Jeritza. *In the second survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Linhardt placed 14th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. He ranked 14th among those who completed the game with 83 points. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Linhardt placed 10th for males and 22nd overall with 398 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He also placed 7th among S-Supports chosen in the first playthrough with 136 votes. *In the third survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Linhardt placed 13th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. He ranked 13th among those who completed the game with 95 points. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Linhardt placed 17th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 17th among those who completed the game with 39 points. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Linhardt placed 20th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 20th among those who completed the game with 5.7% of the vote. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters